


The Joys of Motherhood

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [40]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “So you’re the one who’s been kicking me in the ribs,” Venus said, even though she was smiling. She cradled him close, brushing her fingers lightly over the smattering of red peach fuzz across his head. Big grey eyes stared up at her and Venus knew that she’d just embarked on her biggest adventure yet.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 14





	The Joys of Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyFlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFlo/gifts).



> Request from FluffyFlo featuring their OCs Venus and Ariel.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

“It’s a boy!” Julian’s eye was wide, just as his smile was. He held their newborn son in his hands right after delivering him himself. He had tears in his eye as he held their wailing baby boy, looking at him for a long moment before he passed him over to a grinning Mazelinka. It was clear that he was reluctant to let his child go, but knew he was in good hands. His honorary grandmother cooed and fawned over the baby as she got him cleaned up and Julian finished tending to Venus. Portia was there to help as well and was just as much a crying mess as Julian, so excited to finally meet her new nephew.

“Oh my goodness, look how precious you are!” Portia was trying to keep her voice down so as not to startle the baby though Venus heard her son vehemently protesting the loss of his nice, warm home of the last nine months. She laughed to herself, giving a slight shake of her head. She could relate. Free room and board was always difficult to let go of.

Venus was grateful for Mazelinka and Portia’s presence as well as their help. Not only had Mazelinka helped coach Venus through her labor, Portia had kept Julian from being overwhelmed with worry. Thankfully, it was unfounded given everything had gone smoothly even though it was Venus’ first time giving birth. It had been quite the experience that was for sure.

Julian cleaned his hands then helped Venus get cleaned up as well. Her hair was damp with sweat and it had dried on her skin. Julian was gentle as he ran a blessedly cool wet washcloth across her forehead. When Venus was as clean as she was going to get without having an actual bath, Portia helped her shift when needed so he could change the sheets, getting her into comfortable, clean bedding. Once she was settled, Julian sat on the edge of the bed and embraced Venus tightly, one hand stroking over her pale hair.

“I love you so much,” he murmured to her as he cradled her against his chest and Venus felt the lingering pain slipping away as she allowed herself a few moments to be lost in Julian’s embrace. 

“I love you too,” she replied, and she was smiling when his lips found hers, Julian’s kiss soft and reverent.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Julian continued when he leaned back just enough to speak.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything at all.” Her tone was insistent and Venus rested her forehead against his, not wanting any distance between them if she could help it.

“No. No, I do. I really do. You’ve given me so much since we met on that ship and I’ll never stop being grateful. Having you in my life, building a life with you and a family…those are the greatest gifts I’ve ever been given and I will thank you for that for the rest of my days.” His voice was unsteady and he let the tears fall unhindered as he leaned in and kissed her again.

Venus’ own eyes had become damp as she listened to him then gladly met his lips with hers when he sought them out. “Thank you, then. For everything.”

He chuckled quietly as they held each other, then looked over at the sound of footsteps. His eye lit up as he saw Mazelinka approaching with their little one swaddled in a soft blanket that Portia had given them that had little kittens stitched into the fabric. The aunt in question was practically vibrating with excitement where she stood by the foot of the bed, grinning happily.

“Here we are. I have someone I’d like the pair of you to meet,” Mazelinka said as she carefully passed the baby to Julian. Their son was still fussing, clearly not over being displeased with his new living arrangements.

“Oh, I know, it’s been such a rough day for you,” he said, huffing a shaky sounding laugh. There was such joy in his expression and Venus smiled from where she was sitting in their bed. The baby was so tiny in his hands. Venus couldn’t get over it. 

Julian pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead then settled him into his mother’s arms at last. “Here, my little lad. It’s time you met your mother properly.”

Julian stayed close while Venus took her son from him and cradled the baby against her chest, careful to support his head like Mazelinka had warned during one of their many talks over the course of Venus’ pregnancy. Those talks had been literal lifesavers for a woman who had no idea what to do with babies.

“So you’re the one who’s been kicking me in the ribs,” Venus said, even though she was smiling. She cradled him close, brushing her fingers lightly over the smattering of red peach fuzz across his head. Big grey eyes stared up at her and Venus knew that she’d just embarked on her biggest adventure yet.

Ariel was the perfect blend of her and Julian. He had Venus’ tawny skin along with Julian’s grey eyes and red hair. It was hard to believe that Ariel was in Venus’ arms at last after nine long months of agonizing over her impending motherhood status.

While it was true that Venus hadn’t been terribly excited about the prospect of being a mom, she’d used the time before Ariel’s arrival to try and bring herself around to the idea. Despite the morning sickness, aches and pains, along with all the other changes that pregnancy caused in her body, Venus focused on the fact that she did want her child.

Motherhood was a daunting role. One filled with so much responsibility. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the challenge. It was that being a parent was something huge, something that would change her and Julian’s lives forever. Things changed when children were involved, after all. There were so many things about their lifestyle that would have to be different once the baby was born.

She’d told Julian not to coddle her and, though she knew it was a difficult request for him to accommodate, Julian had done his best. Venus knew that he worried almost constantly. That was just who Julian was. It was also one of the many things that Venus loved about him. He was always so caring and considerate. All he wanted was to take care of her, to help her through her pregnancy as best he could. She tried to give him opportunities to do so if for no other reason than to make him feel better as well as useful.

Julian was excited about being a father, but also scared. He understood the enormity of responsibility that accompanied parenthood just as much as Venus herself did. He’d always been there, ready whenever Venus needed anything if she’d allow his help, but never pushed or pressed in accordance with her no coddling policy. He really was a wonderful partner and more than once Venus counted her lucky stars to have him in her life. He’d said she still had luck, but he didn’t realize that Venus considered him to be her lucky charm if that was the case. Julian brought love and joy to her life and now they had the opportunity to share that love and joy with little Ariel. She stroked her son’s cheek with her fingertip and silently promised Ariel that she would be the best mom that she possibly could be.

Venus felt lips press to her temple and a hand stroke her sea foam green hair, bringing an end to her internal musings over the last nine months. Julian was smiling, looking absolutely elated as he gazed upon their boy. His voice was a quiet murmur, as if he was afraid to destroy the peaceful moment. “I can’t believe he’s finally here.”

“Neither can I.” Shifting her head slightly, Venus rested it against Julian’s, a tired smile on her lips as they both looked at Ariel. The baby boy had his eyes closed at that point and looked well on his way to a nap, which Venus couldn’t help thinking was a very good idea. A yawn escaped her and Venus didn’t object when Julian carefully lifted Ariel out of her arms. “I think he’s definitely onto something with the whole nap thing.”

“I don’t blame you. You’ve both had a very long day.” Julian hadn’t been idle by any means either. The doctor had been going non-stop from the very first labor pain. Julian had more than earned his rest.

“You should sleep too. You’ve been in doctor mode ever since my contractions started.” Venus poked his hip once he was standing next to her where she was laying in their bed. 

“You’re not going to sleep until I join you, are you.” It was a statement more than a question. Julian knew Venus far too well. She didn’t even have to offer a response because the look on her face was indication enough. “All right. Just give me a few minutes.”

Venus watched him as he moved the bassinet that Mazelinka had given them closer to the bed, gently laying Ariel in it. A soft, wondrous smile lit up his features as he watched his child sleep and Julian lingered there to watch him for just a little while.

“Come on, let him sleep.” Venus gestured for him to join her in bed and he shifted to lie down beside her. Kissing her lips softly, he brushed her pale hair back from her face.

“We’ll just let you three get some rest. Pasha and I will see to making some supper for you lot while you sleep,” Mazelinka assured, shooing Portia toward the door.

“Absolutely. Don’t worry about a thing! And congratulations!” Portia was still beaming as she was ushered out of the room. 

“Thank you both,” Venus told them, which Julian echoed with a nod.

“Yes, thank you. We’re really glad you both could be here,” he told them, smiling.

Mazelinka winked at the pair of them then closed the door, giving the new family their privacy. 

“Do you need anything before we go to sleep?” He was still very much in caregiver mode apparently and she tugged him in for another kiss.

“I’m okay. Go to sleep, Doctor Devorak.” Venus closed her eyes as his arms embraced her. Feeling the warmth of him at her side paired with her exhaustion had her dropping off to sleep quickly. She knew Julian wouldn’t be far behind.

That was Venus and Julian’s first day as parents. 

The days afterward came with many, many new experiences for them. Changing a diaper was one of those new experiences that Venus certainly disliked, but knew that she would just have to live with until Ariel got older. Waking up every two hours to nurse her son was another one that was rather challenging. Being tired quickly became the norm for Venus and Julian.

Thankfully, however, it didn’t take long for the new parents to get into as much of a rhythm as it was possible to have with a newborn. There were many times after Ariel’s birth that Venus swore she just wasn’t cut out to be a mother. Many times where she couldn’t help wondering if she was going to be a failure when it came to raising a child. But Julian was always there to lift her up again, to encourage Venus and soothe her frazzled nerves.

Lack of sleep was certainly no help. Despite their pseudo-routine, Ariel didn’t sleep the night through for a long time. Venus and Julian were immensely grateful whenever Aunt Portia or Grandma Mazelinka would swoop in to save the day by babysitting so Ariel’s exhausted parents could get some much needed sleep. 

One such night came when Ariel was six months old. He was sleeping through the night but also teething and Venus decided she needed even just one hour without a fussy baby just so she could breathe. Portia wasn’t working that day and Venus was prepared to bribe and even beg her to babysit her nephew just for an hour.

The dappled sunlight fell upon the grass through the trees as Venus made her way to the clearing where Portia resided in her little cottage. The air was fresh with the scent of flowers and the myriad of things that Portia had growing in her abundant garden. Venus took a deep breath and smiled. It was a peaceful place. She’d always enjoyed coming to see Portia here whenever they both had time to meet up.

Venus couldn’t help feeling bad for imposing on Portia, but knew that if she didn’t get a little break, she’d go mad. Venus loved her son so much, but it was true that she just needed a break, though she couldn’t help feeling guilty. She looked down at where Ariel was cradled in her arms, his cheeks still a bit red from his latest bout of fussing. He was chewing on a chubby little fist and Venus sighed, kissing the top of his head. His hair was growing steadily, red curls just like his father’s soft where her lips brushed them.

“You won’t be mad, right? Mama just needs a nap, that’s all. You’ll get to have fun with Auntie Portia for a little while in the meantime, then Mama and Papa will come get you and we can go home and play.” The guilt lingered even as she promised her son, who likely didn’t understand her anyway, all manner of things to make up for the fact that she was passing him off to his aunt for a short period of time. Well, if Portia was amenable to babysitting, after all. It was her day off. If Portia said no, Venus would understand and knew she could try asking Mazelinka if Portia declined.

Ariel grunted a bit, his fist soaked with baby drool as he continued gnawing and sucking on it. He didn’t have teeth yet for Venus to be concerned about him hurting himself at least. 

Her steps were quick as she passed through the foliage to the front door of the cottage. She could hear Portia inside chatting, but knew it was likely she was just talking to her cat. Venus couldn’t blame her. Pepi was adorable and also a very good listener. Venus stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Here goes nothing,” she said to her son then lifted her hand to knock on the door.

Portia didn’t keep Venus waiting on the doorstep for long. The door opened and Portia smiled upon seeing Venus and Ariel. “Oh! Hello!”

Venus found herself sans baby in short order as his aunt scooped him up out of his mother’s arms to cuddle him and press kisses to his cheeks.

“There’s Auntie Portia’s handsome man. How are you, little love?” Portia grinned and looked over at Venus. “And how is your mother?”

Venus chuckled and stepped into the cottage, closing the door behind her. “His mother is…well…fucking exhausted if I’m being frank.”

“Oooo, using the f word in front of kiddo. You must be tired,” Portia replied with a chuckle as she settled Ariel on her hip. The baby didn’t seem to mind either way, curious grey eyes taking in the cottage around him, the change of scenery distracting him from his fist for the time being.

“Sorry, yeah, I really am. Julian is too. Ariel’s teething and he’s letting the entire neighborhood know that he’s really not happy about it.” Venus shook her head and nodded toward an empty chair at the table. “May I? If we’re not here at a bad time that is…”

“Oh, no, of course not. You know you’re always welcome here. Especially when you bring such a handsome little visitor my way,” Portia replied, chuckling as she very lightly booped Ariel’s nose which made him go a bit cross-eyed as he tried to follow the movement.

Venus sank down into the chair gratefully, breathing a heavy sigh as she rested against the back of it. “I think I’ve gotten maybe a grand total of eight hours of sleep over the last forty-eight.”

“Ouch. And you were hoping I’d take the little tyke off of your hands for a bit?” With Ariel still on her hip, Portia went about preparing a pot of tea for the two of them. Her getting right to the heart of the matter had Venus wincing a bit.

“Was it that obvious?” The guilt returned full force as Venus watched Portia move around her little kitchen gathering what they’d need to enjoy the tea once it was ready, easily handling the task with only one hand available for use.

“Just a bit.” Portia sent a wink Venus’ way over her shoulder before she turned to put the kettle on, keeping Ariel well back from the hot stove.

“I’m sorry. I know this is really rude of me. I’m just so tired. All I want is a nap, even if it’s just for an hour. Julian’s at his clinic and I know he’s exhausted too, but I’ve been trying to take care of Ariel without having Julian sacrifice any sleep. You know how your brother is though.”

A chuckle left the redhead, her skirt and sash swaying a bit as she moved about the kitchen, setting out a plate of cookies along with the sugar, milk and honey. “I definitely know how he is. Insists on doing his part. But honestly, that’s a good thing, right? At least you don’t have to handle the lion’s share of all things Ariel related. If he wants to help, just let him. You know Ilya won’t stop trying.”

“I know. He’s about as stubborn as I am in that regard. I just want to make sure he gets some decent sleep is all. He’s no good to his patients if he’s exhausted.” Venus shook her head and accepted one of the cookies after Portia set the plate down, murmuring her thanks.

“Pretty sure all of his patients know by now that he’s a father to an infant. He’s been broadcasting it all over Vesuvia since the day Ariel was born.” Portia’s voice was filled with amusement as she set down two cups on the table for them. Ariel was just distracted enough by all the movement and being held by someone else other than his mother that he was, for once, not fussing.

“True.” Venus’ lips curled into a smile at the thought. Julian really was a wonderful father. He tried so hard to make sure that Venus didn’t have to shoulder all the parenting responsibilities herself. When he could, he gave her breaks so she could have a nap or just soak in a hot bath for a little bit, but things had been rather busy at the clinic the last few weeks.

“You just leave ‘Lil Bit to me then. I’ll bring him home later tonight.” Venus nearly sagged with relief when Portia agreed, gesturing to the bag that she’d sat down beside her on the floor once she’d taken a spot at the table. 

“I brought some things for him, snacks and toys, his Pepi blanket, everything you might need.” The truth was she’d over packed and she knew it, but she didn’t want to risk not being prepared just in case. She’d only hoped for an hour and yet with as much as she’d crammed into that bag, Ariel could have easily been fine overnight. Venus had been caught unprepared far too many times in the past when it came to having everything a baby required and learned quickly that it was a necessary evil to cart around a bag full of baby things that weighed a ton.

“Sounds good to us, doesn’t it, kiddo?” Portia hoisted her nephew up and kissed his chubby little cheek with a loud smooching sound that earned a toothless grin.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Portia? I know it’s your day off and I feel terrible asking.” Venus took Ariel from Portia when the redheaded woman went to get the hot kettle off of the stove and poured out their tea. She settled him down on her lap, bouncing her son on her leg slightly to make him giggle.

“Of course I’m okay with it. I want to hang out with my little buddy. Venus, it’s not like you and Ilya ask me to watch him every day. I don’t mind giving up an evening for this cutie pie.” Portia winked at her nephew then put the kettle aside once tea was served.

“I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much. You’ll let me know if there’s anything that we can do for you, right?” Venus arched a brow at Julian’s sister as she prepared her tea the way she liked it with one hand, the other holding onto Ariel to keep him steady on her leg as she kept bouncing it lightly.

Portia chuckled as she took a small sip of her own tea once she was seated beside Venus at her table. “I’ll keep it in mind. Ilya might just help me with a few things outside whenever he has time to spare.”

“Sure, I’ll talk to him about it tonight and see what he says, but I think it’s a safe bet that he’ll agree to whatever you need.” Venus kept her cup out of her son’s reach as she used a spoon to stir the contents before finally taking a sip herself. She breathed a heavy sigh, feeling a bit more relaxed already. “Thank you for this. Seriously.”

“No problem. I’m looking forward to auntie time. I’ll probably bring him by to see Grandma Mazelinka too. When I saw her the other day she mentioned she was wanting to see you guys again. I think a surprise baby visit is just what she needs.” Portia reached over and tickled Ariel’s tummy, making the baby squeal and Venus smile at the same time.

“Oh, I bet she’d love that. You’ll tell her hi for us, won’t you?” Venus allowed herself a few moments to simply enjoy a cup of hot tea. Normally by the time she got to drink her tea at home, it was cold, so this was certainly a treat. Ironic how even just having hot tea was a luxury at that point in her life.

“Absolutely. Though I can tell you now she’ll want a visit in the near future.” Portia reached for the bag Venus had brought for her with Ariel’s things inside, digging through it. “Let’s see what goodies we have in here for you, ‘Lil Bit. Not fair that Mama and Auntie Portia are having all the snacks while you don’t have anything.”

“Ironically enough, his favorite seems to be smushed peas, so I prepared and packed some just in case he wanted them. There’s also some banana in there too,” Venus replied, helping her pull out the containers that held the food items in question.

“Perfect. Let’s have a little snack then, shall we?” Portia grinned at her nephew, setting the container of peas down while she grabbed a bib for the baby along with a little spoon to feed him with.

Feeding Ariel was always a messy affair, but that’s what happened when you fed a baby mashed up foods. Between Venus and Portia, they managed to keep the mess to a minimum at least. By the time Venus left the cottage, after many kisses for Ariel and thanks to Portia, it suddenly struck her: she had absolutely no idea what to do with that bountiful amount of blessed free time. It had been six months and all she thought about was baby, baby, baby. The joys of motherhood for sure.

Her first thought was to have a nice long nap. She definitely needed the sleep. Venus couldn’t help thinking though that this would be a prime opportunity to spend some time with Julian. He would be at the clinic for a while yet so she could fit a nap in before he came home at least. 

As she made her way home, Venus was already planning out their evening. It wasn’t a long trip at least, but she had plenty of time to consider all of the things she’d like to do with Julian since they had the evening to themselves. Maybe a nice, romantic dinner. Or perhaps they could even go out? It had been ages since they’d had an actual date. In fact, Venus couldn’t recall the last time they’d done so and found that realization bothered her greatly. They would have to change that as soon as possible. That night if Julian felt up to it.

Upon arriving at home, Venus stopped in the living room and took a look around. Baby paraphernalia everywhere. It looked as if their home routinely had more than one baby in it instead of just a single, tiny six month old. Venus hummed, tapping a finger against her chin lightly as she considered. First a nap, then cleaning, she decided, nodding to herself. After that, she could figure out the details for the rest of the evening.

Out of habit, Venus pulled the bassinet closer to the bed before she laid down then realized there was no point since Ariel was with Portia. It just showed how deeply ingrained the habit was and Venus shook her head, chuckling ruefully as she settled beneath the covers. Warm, comfortable, quiet. Quiet was a rare commodity with a baby in the house.

Closing her eyes, Venus exhaled a blissful sigh, her arms going around Julian’s pillow. She pressed her face into the softness of it, breathing in his scent that still clung to the fabric of the pillowcase. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

After ten minutes, Venus sighed again, though this one was out of mild frustration. She was tired and wanted a nap, yet one thing was becoming crystal clear: she missed her baby. Ariel had become the center of Venus’ world and she was rarely ever without her child. It was amazing how six months of parenthood could completely and utterly change every facet of her life. The fact that Ariel wasn’t there when he normally always was lingered at the forefront of her thoughts and Venus groaned as she pressed her face further into Julian’s pillow. 

She finally had a bit of time to herself to catch up on some much-needed sleep and all she could think about was how much she missed the feeling of her little one in her arms. Venus shook her head slightly when she lifted it from Julian’s pillow to breathe. It was ridiculous, she told herself, because Ariel was only going to be gone for a few hours. He was safe with his aunt. Venus trusted Portia wholeheartedly with her child otherwise she never would have left him with her in the first place.

Rolling over onto her back, Venus’ gaze was drawn to that empty bassinet beside the bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly as an idea occurred to her. Sitting up for a moment, Venus leaned over, reaching into the little bed to retrieve one of Ariel’s blankets. Taking the little blanket, she rolled back over and gathered up Julian’s pillow again. Venus settled down on the mattress, cradling both the pillow and the blanket in her arms. The scent of her boys was comforting and, finally, Venus drifted off to sleep, a little smile on her face.

Though she planned to wake up well before Julian’s arrival, her plan was thwarted when she kept sleeping despite her intentions. Julian found her tucked into their bed holding his pillow and Ariel’s blanket when he came home. At first he worried when he didn’t see their son in his bed, but when he saw Ariel’s bag was gone, he assumed Venus had taken him to visit either his sister or Mazelinka. 

His heart warmed at the sight of her and Julian slipped into their bed with her once he’d taken off his gloves and boots. Careful not to wake Venus, the doctor wrapped his arms around her, spooning her from behind while she continued cradling his pillow and Ariel’s blanket. Julian was exhausted from work, but also from helping with Ariel whenever he woke up during the night, so it truly wasn’t long at all before he drifted off as well.

Though not the night she’d planned, Venus couldn’t deny when she was awoken to the sound of a knock on the door that she was pleased to see Julian there with her in their bed. One glance around the darkened bedroom made it apparent that the sun had gone down. Julian stretched when she moved, a yawn escaping him as he opened his eyes and smiled for her.

“Slept well, darling?” Before Venus could answer, he drew her in for a kiss, but it wasn’t a long one because there was a knock on the door again.

“I’ll get it.” Julian rose and stretched, long arms reaching for the ceiling and very nearly touching it. Then he walked over toward the front door, disappearing down the hallway. “Coming!”

Venus sighed, rolling over onto her back. Okay, so they’d have to try for the date another time. Having a few hours of uninterrupted sleep with Julian had been nice though. She certainly felt well rested. She’d definitely needed it too. She yawned, then smiled afterward when she heard the front door close followed by footsteps heading back to the bedroom.

Julian appeared with a sleepy Ariel in his arms, the baby’s bag slung over his shoulder. He was smiling and set down the bag before offering the baby boy to his mother. “Pasha said he was a gem and that they both had a great deal of fun together today. Apparently he got to have tea with the Countess. Though, I’m told he declined the tea and went for the biscuits instead.”

His eyes were gleaming with amusement as Venus took Ariel into her arms, laying him down beside her on the bed. “Did he really?”

“Mhm. He also got to see his Grandma Mazelinka for a while and was thoroughly spoiled and doted upon according to Pasha. It’s no wonder he’s exhausted. Quite the busy afternoon.” Julian settled back into bed, reaching out to gently stroke their son’s red hair, a warm smile on his lips.

“Well, I’m glad he had a good day then. I’m sorry though. I wanted to plan a nice evening for the two of us, but I guess I was too tired and just slept through all of it.” Venus sighed, but she pressed a kiss to Ariel’s chubby little cheek as the baby slept between his parents.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. I’m just happy to be with you.” As always, Julian never failed to make her smile and she couldn’t resist carefully leaning over Ariel to kiss him softly. She felt him practically melt into it and made a silent promise to herself as well as to Julian that they were going to have another evening to themselves as soon as she could manage it. And they wouldn’t be sleeping through it either.

Over time, Venus marveled at how fast Ariel grew. One minute, he was a tiny little baby she could cradle in one arm. The next, he was saying his first word, which Julian was elated about because Ariel said “Dada.” Every milestone they reached left Venus with a bittersweet feeling. That was one more milestone gone each time. Ariel’s first tooth, his first steps, all of it gone and fond memories left in their place.

She wasn’t sure at first why they left her feeling the way that she did. It took some time before she realized the reason. It was one less milestone to look forward to. Her baby boy was getting bigger and bigger, toddling after Julian, chattering excitedly once speech became easier, showing just how smart he was at every turn. As they found themselves fully entrenched in the toddler years, Venus lamented the loss of the baby. 

She loved Ariel more than life itself, but she missed having a baby. It was something she’d never expected herself to feel. Having Ariel had been a massive change to adjust to, but now that Ariel was older, Venus just missed having an infant to cuddle. She figured it was just something she would get over, but as more time passed and Ariel continued to grow, showing more and more of his unique personality, the feeling didn’t go away. She wanted another baby. Another little one to care for, to experience milestones with, to see Ariel play with one day.

Bringing it up to Julian, however, was something she needed to think about. Julian still worked at his clinic though he also took the time to help Nadia out whenever she needed it on various projects around the city. Venus helped out too where she could, but mostly took care of Ariel. It was easier as he grew to be able to help out more around the shop and things like that at least. Having another baby would have her right back at square one though, this time having two children to care for. 

While she considered how best to broach the subject with Julian, Venus weighed the pros and cons of adding to their family. Yes, it would be more work, more stress, but Venus wouldn’t trade the time she’d had with Ariel since his birth for anything. She knew any other children she had would be the same. She’d treasure every moment. The pros far outweighed the cons and, finally, Venus figured out how she wanted to discuss the matter with Julian.

Asra came to her rescue, willing to watch Ariel for as long as Venus needed when she said she needed to have an important talk with Julian that wouldn’t be interrupted every five seconds by a curious toddler. So, leaving Ariel with his Uncle Asra was the first step. Then, Venus went home to set the stage. And she made sure not to nap that time.

The house was cozy, the romantic glow of candlelight drifting through the dining room where Venus was setting the table. She set out a bottle of wine and two glasses, a gift from Nadia for their anniversary, and smiled when she heard the front door open.

“Darling, I’m home! And where’s Papa’s little scamp? I’ve got a tickle or two just for you!” Julian’s voice was cheerful despite working all day at the clinic. He was usually tired, but almost always had a bright smile just because he got to come home to his family every day.

“In here!” Venus called and heard his footsteps coming closer. She turned, wearing a pretty dress that went to her calves, her arms bare given it was sleeveless. The garment hugged all of her curves in just the right ways, the soft fabric a shade of green that was nearly a match for her hair which was swept back in lovely braid that trailed over her shoulder.

“Ah, there you are. How was your-,” Julian stopped short when he saw her at last, standing stock still in the doorway as his left eye trailed slowly up and down her form. She could easily see the flush that flooded his pale cheeks, her smile widening at his reaction.

“…day,” he finished lamely, looking like it was taking quite the effort to keep his jaw off the floor. Julian shook his head to clear it and a hint of that roguish grin of his formed. “My my. To what do I owe the pleasure of this stunning surprise, my love?”

“Oh, I just thought it would be nice for you and I to have some time to ourselves. Do you like it?” Venus walked up to him, her bare feet quiet with every step she took until she was standing just in front of him, close enough for the doctor to touch if he wished, which he certainly seemed to given the way his hands moved to gently settle on her waist.

“Darling, you take my breath away,” was his response, so easily conveying the love and adoration he felt with just a look. Venus never tired of that look.

“Well, how about you make yourself comfortable and I’ll bring out dinner,” Venus suggested, her hands gently sliding over his chest, touching white fabric and bare chest alike where his neckline dipped. She felt the way he shuddered beneath her hands.

“I can help if you’d like.” Though Julian couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her, the hands at her waist shifting so he could envelop her in his long arms.

Venus allowed the kiss for several lingering moments before she forced herself to lean back, gently tapping the end of his nose. “Go get comfortable. It’ll only take me a minute.”

“As you say then, my dear.” Then, Julian stepped back and gave her that gallant bow of his that always made her chuckle. He kept looking at her over his shoulder as he walked away and ended up running into the side of the doorway on his way out which made him blush furiously, giving Venus a sheepish look before disappearing.

By the time Venus had food on the table, he was back, boots and gloves gone as well as his eye patch. Julian pulled out her chair for her and guided her to her seat. With a kiss to her cheek, he moved to sit down across from her and smiled as he looked over the spread.

“This looks delicious. Thank you so much for the wonderful surprise, my love.” He tucked his napkin over his lap, reaching for the bottle of wine on the table and giving a low whistle when he read the label and saw it was the one Nadia had given them. “My goodness, you’ve pulled out all the stops this evening.”

“Well, I figured we deserved a nice evening to ourselves and you certainly deserve to be spoiled, so I hope you’ll let me do that for once without insisting you don’t need it.” Venus eyed him from across the table, amusement in her gaze.

Julian huffed a quiet laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I… That is to say… I mean, if that’s what you really want, then all right.”

“It is what I really want,” Venus insisted as Julian opened the bottle of wine, the flush on his cheeks that was spreading down his neck adorable on the redhead just as it always was.

“Very well then. As you wish.” He mustered a smile for her despite being flustered, pouring the deep red wine into the two glasses Venus had put on the table. Julian set the bottle aside and lifted his glass. “To you, Venus, love of my life. May your smile always light up a room and your radiance always shine bright.”

“Julian!” It was Venus’ turn to be flustered, but really, she should have known he’d go for charming. He always did. Julian was unrepentant as their glasses gently clinked when they touched, winking at Venus before lifting the rim of his glass to his lips and sipping from the contents within. Venus did the same, trying to judge when the best time would be to bring up what she wanted to discuss.

Julian tucked into his food like he was famished, lavishing praise on Venus’ cooking skills and telling her all about his day, leaving out any gory details given their current place at the dinner table. Venus let him talk, telling him how her day went when he asked between her own bites of food. She saw her opportunity at last when Julian mentioned an infant patient he’d had that morning.

“And she was so little! I swear she was much tinier than Ariel was at that age,” he told her between bites of his food and sips of his wine.

“Say, I was wondering something,” Venus cut in, running the tip of her index finger around the rim of her wine glass.

“Yes?” Julian asked, curiosity evident in his gaze as he gave Venus his undivided attention.

“Do you ever missing having a baby in the house?” She watched him closely without trying to make it obvious that she was doing so, still sliding her finger over the smooth edge of her glass.

“Oh, certainly I do. Ariel was the cutest and I loved having a baby around. Though I love Ariel no matter what and no matter how old he is,” Julian replied after nodding to her initial inquiry. Venus smiled.

“I do too. I’ve been thinking about that for a while. How much I miss having a baby around. Which is surprising given how antsy and scared I was about being a mother when I was pregnant with Ariel.” Julian reached across the table and took her hand down from her wine glass, threading their fingers together.

“You are an amazing mother. I hope you know that,” Julian told her and lifted her hand up to kiss the knuckles softly. His words warmed Venus’ heart and gave her hope that perhaps he’d be all right with having another child.

“And you are an amazing father. I’ll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it until you’re convinced. What would you think of having another baby though?” Her heard was racing and she couldn’t resist tightening her hold on Julian’s hand a bit, nervous about what his answer would be. His eyes widened, almost comically actually, and he stared at her as if he couldn’t quite believe what she had just asked him.

“I… I’m sorry, what?” Julian lifted his free hand quickly and waved the question away like smoke in the air. “No, no, sorry, I heard you. I just wasn’t expecting the question. What would I think of having another baby? That’s easy. I’d feel like the luckiest man alive. I already feel that way just having you and Ariel. Do you want another baby, Venus?”

Venus rose from her spot at the table and, not releasing Julian’s hand, made her way around it to his side. When he slid back his chair as she approached, she settled onto his lap, one arm slipping around him. She nodded. “I do.”

“Then, do you want to start trying again or shall we wait for Ariel to be a little older?” The answer to Julian’s question was Venus leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Immediately he wrapped his arms tightly around her, keeping Venus against his chest like he never wanted to let go. 

Julian moved then, picking her up to carry Venus bridal style into their bedroom. He’d give Venus anything she asked for, she knew, and his acceptance thrilled her, which she showed in how fervently she kissed him. Fingers gripped auburn curls and Julian groaned, breaking those eager kisses only briefly to make sure he wasn’t going to run into anything. They reached the bedroom unscathed thankfully.

Venus was laid reverently upon the mattress, but she was in no mood for gentle touches and foreplay. Not only did she want to have another child with Julian, it had been a long time since they were able to be intimate with one another and Venus ached for him. His surprised sound was muffled against her lips when she yanked the hem of his shirt from his pants as they kissed.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, breathless and flushed as he leaned back quickly to discard his shirt. Where it landed after he threw it aside, Venus didn’t care.

“In me, now,” she replied, her hand slipping between them and feeling the way Julian had already begun to harden in his pants. A choked gasp left him when her hand made contact and his hips bucked forward, chasing her touch. Then he was retreating, but only long enough to strip as quickly as he could, freeing his rigid length from the confines of his trousers, the garment pushed down around his thighs as Venus hiked up her skirt.

She claimed his mouth again when Julian settled atop her, groaning against his lips as she felt him sliding inside of her at last. She’d missed the feel of him within her, missed the way he keened and moaned for her, the way Julian gave himself over to her completely. Venus had missed him and showed it in how she kissed him, how she clutched at him as Julian began to move.

Firm, deep thrusts filled her again and again, Julian’s upper body braced on his arms and his fingers clenching where they gripped the sheets. They could take their time later. All they both wanted was to lose themselves in each other, to take the edge off of that hunger so they could savor one another properly later. Venus encouraged that frantic pace, her nails dragging down his back while leaving long red lines across pale flesh.

Julian groaned, his back arching beneath her hands as his hips snapped forward. He buried his face in the soft skin of her neck, his breath hot and heavy as he lavished the column of Venus’ bared throat with eager kisses. Their moans and cries mingled with the sound of their bodies moving together on the bed until neither could hold back any longer.

Venus lost herself to the pleasure that Julian so freely gave, crying out as it overwhelmed her while hearing Julian do the same. His hips jerked erratically as he buried his release inside of her until he was left panting above her, his forehead on her collarbone. She held him in the dim, moonlit room, her fingers stroking through his mussed curls, and felt a soft kiss pressed to the side of her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice filled with adoration. Venus could only hold him to her tightly, her whispered words answering him as she laid there wondering if they’d created a new life together once more.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
